Koombiya my Cake
by THE REAL HILDE
Summary: This is the road trip that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friends! Some pilots started eating cake not knowing what it was, and they'll continue eating cake forever just because... This is the road trip that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my fr
1. This is the road trip that never ends

Duo: How come I couldn't drive. I wanted to drive…  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Quatre: Because Heero has a gun and you don't?  
Heero: Hn  
Duo: Yes I do  
Trowa: ::blink blink::  
Duo: I like cake  
Trowa: ::blink blink:: why?  
Heero: Hn  
Duo: Uh because.. I uh… What are we talking about again?  
Quatre: Cake?  
Duo: Hey, I like cake!  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Duo: How is liking cake an injustice?  
Wufei: Injustice  
Heero: Hn  
Duo: Where are we going again?  
Quatre: Las Vegas?  
Duo: Oh yeah… I like cake.  
Trowa: …::blink::  
Duo: hey! U only blinked once  
Trowa: ::blink::  
Heero: hn  
Wufei: injustice  
Duo: 99 bottles of cake on the wall! 99 bottles of cake!  
Duo&Quatre: Take one down pass it around! 99 bottles of cake o n the wall!  
Heero: Duo…  
Duo: What?  
Heero: Cake doesn't come in a bottle…  
Duo: …I have to rethink the meaning of my meaningless life…  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Quatre: Whats that smoke coming from the engine?  
Heero: Duo..?  
Duo: What?  
Heero: What did you do with all that cake mix you brought?  
Duo: I made batter and put it in the engine so it could bake while we were driving!!!  
Heero: WHAT!?  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Trowa: ::blinks blink::  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSU MAXWELL!!!  
Duo: What!? What did I do, this time!? I havn't done anything. Yet!  
::engine goes bang and car comes to a sudden halt in the middle of the road::  
Duo: Yay!  
Wufei: Injustice?  
Heero: What?  
Duo: WE GET TO GO CAMPING!!! ::jumps out of the car and does the happy dance:: Camping! Camping! We get to go camping!  
Quatre: YAY! ::jumps out of the car and runs off into the woods to find injured animals::  
Trowa: ::blink blink::  
Heero: ::bangs his head on the steering wheel::  
Wufei: Injustice  
Duo:: ::runing in circles around the car:: I LIKE CAKE! AND CAMPING! AND… CAKE!!! WOOHOO!  
Heero: ::gets out of the car and opens the hood of the car::  
Duo: Oooooooh caaaake!  
Trowa: It looks like you burnt it Duo.  
Duo: Aww man! And that was the only food I brought too!  
Heero: WHAT!? Duo, you were supposed to pack food and drinks for all of us!  
Duo: Uh… I like cake!  
Wufei: Injustice  
Heero: ::trying to get the cake out of the engine::  
Duo: ::gets in the car::  
Trowa: ::blink blink::  
Duo: ::honks the horn::  
Heero: :bangs his head on the hood of the car:: DUO!!!!  
Duo: I like cake?  
Heero: Dammit Duo!!!  
Duo: Sorry! I dropped your cell phone!  
Heero: WHAT!!?  
Duo: Well I was ordering pizza and the batteries died and it beeped really loud and it scared me and the I   
dropped it and then you got mad and started yelling and me and then you scared Trowa and he sat on the charger and broke it and now we wont even get to have pizza!  
Heero: YOU WASTED MY BATTERIS ON PIZZA!?  
Duo: But it was that really good place that has cake for   
dessert!  
Quatre: ::comes back with lots of injured animals::  
Trowa: FOOD!  
Wufie: Injustice  
Quatre: NO! DON'T EAT MY FLUFFLY ANIMAL FRIENDS!!!!  
::A rabbit bites Heeros leg::  
Heero: Ouch! DAMN IT DUO!  
Duo: What did I do this time?  
Trowa: ::blink 182::  
Duo: Woah….  
Wufei: Injustice..?  
Trowa: ::starts to eat the cake::  
Heero: ::shakes his head:: damn you Duo! Look what u   
did!   
Duo: Hey! That's MY cake!!  
Trowa: ::pauses to blink:: waleyiwahshundgroaey  
Wufei: Injustice  
Duo: I'm bored  
Heero: … Why me?  
Duo: Ooh I know! Lets all sing Koombiya around the campfire!!!  
Quatre: YAY!  
Quatres little animal friends: YAY!  
Duo: That would be weird if I wasn't so stupid… YAY!  
::Duo and Quatre and all of Quatres little animal friends run off into the convieniently placed woods to make a campfire::  
Wufei: hn…wait I mean injustice  
Trowa: ::eating cake:: Yummy  
Heero: I should have stayed with Relena  
Trowa: ::goes to the back of the car and grabs a sake   
from the cooler::  
Heero: You have sake?!  
Duo: ::runs back:: Yay! Drinking games! ::runs off into the woods with the cooler::  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Heero: DUO!! COME BACK HERE!! ::chases him::  
Wufei: ::chases them injusticefully just because all of his lines must say the word injustice :D::  
Trowa: ::shrugs and eats more cake::  
*** 


	2. Yes it goes on and on my friends

::everyone is sitting around the campfire because they somehow manage to tie Heero to a log::  
Duo: ::drunk:: KOOMBIYA MY CAKE! KOOMBIYA!  
Quatre: You know… Duo drunk isnt really that different from Duo not drunk.  
Wufei: Injustice  
Trowa: ::blink hiccup blink::  
Duo: Let play a drinking game!!!  
Heero: Lets not!  
Duo: Oh you're so funny Hee-Chan!  
Heero: WHAT!?  
Wufei: ::blinks:: I mean… Injustice!  
Duo: uh I mean ur so stupid Hee-Chan?  
Heero: WHAT!?!?!  
Quatres little animal friends: Injustice!  
Wufei: ::in(justice) shock:: They… stole my line…  
Trowa: ::blink::  
::the rabbit bites Heero again::  
Heero: Damnit Duo!  
Duo: Cool! Its me Jr.! The rabbit has my name too!  
Duo Jr.: ::bites Heero::  
Trowa:: ::feeds Duo jr cake::  
Duo: Hey! That's MY cake!  
Trowa: Sorry Duo, you ate it all.  
Duo: What?  
Trowa: No not you. Duo  
Duo: Huh?  
Trowa: Duo ate the cake  
Duo I did not!   
Duo Jr: ::bites Heero::  
Heero: DAMNIT DUO!!!  
Duo: Yay! Lets play Ive never!  
Quatre: YAY!  
Quatres little animal friends: ::blink:: We mean… CAAAAKE!  
Duo: Hee-Chan can go first!  
Heero: I've never thought Duo was smart  
::Nobody drinks anything::  
Duo: I like cake  
Quatre: Ive never thought about killing Duo  
::everyone but Quatre and Duo drink::  
Duo: What!? Not you too Duo jr!  
Duo Jr. ::bites Heero::  
Heero: Someone shoot me... please?  
Duo: Don't be silly, Hee-Chan!  
Heero: Don't call me that  
Duo: Youre so funny Hee-Chan!  
Trowa: I've never poured cake mix into a car engine on a   
road trip to Vegas.  
Duo: …. ::drinks:: Uh… Wufeis turn!  
Wufei: Injustice  
::everyone drinks::  
Duo: My turn! YAY!  
Heero: Please shoot me? Please???  
Duo Jr,: ::bites Heero::  
Duo: Ive never had dreams about Zechs because he's really fine!  
Wufei: Injustice… ::drinks::  
Trowa: ::blink hiccup blink drinks::  
Quatre: Yay! ::drinks::  
Duo: ::drinks::  
Heero: Duo youre not supposed to drink.  
Duo: Oh come on Hee-Chan! Zechs is soooo fine!!! I cant   
believe you didn't drink anything!  
Quatres little animal friends: ::drink::  
Duo Jr.: ::bites Heero and drinks::  
Heero: OUCH! Damnit! :drinks::  
Wufei: ::drinks:: injustice!  
Heero: Ive never thought Relena was pretty  
::Duo and Quatre drink::  
Duo: What? Shes so nice! ::obviously drunk::  
Trowa: Ive never had knives thrown at me by my   
girlfriend who is actually my sister… No wait… Nevermind  
Duo: I like that CD ::drinnks::  
Wufei: Injustice  
::everyone drinks::  
Quatre: Ive never been afraid of Dorothys eyebrows!  
::everyone but Quatre and Duo drink::  
Duo: Dorothy is sooo pretty! I like cake  
Duo Jr: ::bites Heero::  
Heero: … Okay give me the gun and Ill shoot myself!  
Duo: Teehe! Youre silly Hee-Chan!  
Heero: Hey Duo if you untie me Ill give you cake!  
Duo: ::wiiide eyes:: Oooh!!! CAAAKE!  
Quatre: No Duo! Dint give into the cake!  
Duo: ::unties Heero::  
Heero: ::stands up and dusts himself off:: Hey Duo guess what?  
Duo: Cake?  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSU!!  
Duo: AHHH!!  
::Duo gets chased by Heero with a gun::  
Duo: ::hits a tree and is unconcious::  
Heero: ::ties Duo to the log::  
Wufei: Justice at last!  
Duo: ::wakes up and grins at Heero:: Good morning mommy!  
Duo Jr.: ::clings to Heero: Mommy!  
Heero: IM NOT YOUR MOTHER!  
Duo: Don't be silly mommy!  
Trowa: ::blinks::  
Quatre: MOMMY! ::runs to Heero and hugs him::  
Heero: I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER! ::shoves Quatre away  
Duo: your so funny mommy  
Trowa: ::blinks:: Mommy?  
Heero: AH DAMNIT DUO!  
Duo: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! MOMMY SAID THE D WORD!! IM GONNA TELL!!  
Quatre: PODDY MOUTH!  
Duo: ::somehow manages to escape from the log::  
Wufei: Injustice!  
Heero: What the..?  
Duo: ::death clings on Heero:: I love you mommy!'  
Heero: FOR THE LAST TIME DUO IM NOT YOUR MOMMY!  
Quatre: Aww how cute!  
Trowa: ::blinks::  
::Heero tries to shake Duo off but Duo wont let go because hes just special that way :D::  
Duo: ::falls asleep:: …..caaake……  
Heero: ::sigh::  
Quatre: falls asleep::  
Trowa:: ::falls asleep:: ::blinks::  
Wufei: Injustice :: falls asleep::  
Heero: What the..?  
Quatres little animal friends: ::all fall asleep on Duo and Heero::  
Duo: ….ca…..keee…….  
Trowa: ::blinks::  
Duo Jr: ::bites Heero in his sleep::  
Quatre: ::snoring VERY loudly:: 


	3. Some people started eating cake

:: It's the morning and Quatre is running around hugging trees, Trowa is eating dirt, Wufei is chasing Duo with his sword, and Heero is trying to get all Quatres fuzzy animal friends off him::

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Trowa: ::blink munch blink::

Quatre: I love you, and you, and you, and you, oh and you too!

Trees: We love you too Quatre!

Duo: That would be really weird if I wasnt so stupid and about to get my head chopped off!

Wufei: Injustice!

Heero: Get off of me!

Duo Jr.: ::bites Heero::

Heero: DAMN IT MAXWELL!

Duo: Whaaat? Its not my fault! I told him not to but he did it any way!

Heero: Who did what?

Duo: Trowa ate your shoe!

Heero: What the..? ::looks down:: Gah! My shoe!!!

Trowa: ::munch munch blink::

Wufei: Injustice!

Quatre: ::hugs Heero:: I love you too!

Heero: Im not a tree

Duo: Oh yeah I forgot

Everyone else: ?

PDM: Hello?

Trowa: Food!

Wufei: Injustice! No wait

Quatre: ::hugs the PDM:: I love you!

Heero: What the hell?

Duo: PIZZA!

Heero: Duo you actually ordered a pizza?

Duo: Der

PDM: Uh that'll be $7.99?

Trowa: ::starts to eat the PDM's shoe::

Duo: Im a star! ::runs in circles around Heero:: IM A STAAAR!

Quatre: ::hugs the pizza:: I love you!

Duo: ::hits a tree and is knocked unconcous::

Wufei: Justice!

Heero: Please take me with you!

PDM: ::is actually Relena:: Oh Heero you don't know how long Ive been waiting for you to say that!

Everyone but Relena Duo and Quatre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Heero: ::faints::

Quatre: Its Miss Relena! ::hugs Relena:: I love you too!

Wufei: Injustice!

Duo: ::pokes Heero:: Im a star?

Heero: ::wakes up:: AHHH! I had the most horrable dream! We were on a road trip to Vegas and then we got lost in the woods after the car broke down and then Relena WAS THERE!

Relena: Oh Heero youre so funny!

Heero: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Duo Jr.: ::bites Heero::

Wufei: Injustice!

Quatre: ::hugs Wufei:: I love you!

Trowa: ::eats Relenas other shoe::

Relena: That's my shoe

Trowa: ::munch munch munch::

Quatre: ::hugs Trowa:: I love you too!

Duo: Im hungry

Heero: Please shoot me

Wufei: Injustice

Duo: ::falls asleep in a tree::

Wufei: ::starts to cut the tree down with his sword:: ((:D Look no Injustice!))

Duo: ::falls out of the tree:: 

Quatre: ::hugs Duo:: I love you too!

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE COLOR BLUE!?

Relena: Oh no! Duo has Am.. An A uh.

Heero: Amnesia?

Relena: Exactly! Poor Duo

Duo: Yeah poor Duo!

Heero: Duo, youre Duo

Duo: But I thought Duo was Duo

Heero: Duos you

Duo: But I thought I was Duo

Heero: You are!

Duo: Oh okay! Do I like cake?

Everyone but Relena and Duo: NO!

Duo: Oh K!

Relena: But I though-

Wufei: ::puts his sword to Relenas throught:: Injustice!

Relena: Er Right! We should really get Duo to the hospital!

Heero: Do we have to?

Relena: Yes Heero, we have to!

Heero: Fiiine

Trowa: ::eats Duos shoe::

Duo: EEP!

Wufei: Justice!

Quatre:: ::hugging more trees::

Duo: Why is my hair so long? Am I a girl or something?

Heero: Yes Duo you are!

Relena: Wiat but I thought.

Wufei: ::does the sword thing::

Relena: Right

Duo: ::grins:: Then that must mean Heeros my boyfriend!!!

Heero: WHATT!?

Relena: I KNEW IT!

Quatre: ::falls over giggling::

Trowa:: ::eats Quatres shoe::

Duo: Yay! I have a boyfriend! ::jumps in Heeros arms::

Heero: Ack!

Relena: No fair! How come I cant do that?

Trowa: Because you weigh too much

Relena: Oh okay Wait. HEY!

Duo: ::hugging Heero:: I have a boyfriend!

Heero: STOP THAT MAXWELL!

Duo: ::starts crying:: MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T LOVE ME!!

Relena: Ha!

Duo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! LIF IS SOOOOO LIKE UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Wow hes really good at thinking hes a girl!

Duo: NO BODY LOVES ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Heero: Fine fine I LOVE YOU!

Duo: ::smiling:: Really?

Heero: If you shut up yes

Duo: YAY!

Heero: ONLY if you shut up!

Duo: ::grins::

Wufei: Justice!

Relena: That's it! Were taking Duo to the hospital so he can get his memory back right now!

Quatre: Yay! FIELD TRIP!


	4. Not knowing what it was

::everyone somehow managed to get to the hospital, AND get rid of Relena! (o.o wow)::

Quatre: ::hugs a poor helpless nurse:: I love you!

Trowa: ::eats the poor helpless nurse's shoe::

Poor Helpless Nurse: Eep!

Duo: ::grinning like... -.-; Duo:: That's exactly what I said!

Dr Bill: ::walks in::

Heero: Wait, didn't I shoot you?

Dr Bill: Huh?

Heero: Oh wait... Wrong fic

(:D For more info, go read my fic titled 'Omae O Korosu Sunshine!')

Wufei: Injustice!

Duo: AHHH! THE NICE YOUNG MEN IN THE LONGE WHITE COATS ARE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!

HE HE HA HA HO HO HE HE! THEYRE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!

Trowa: ::eat the doctor's shoe::

Dr Bob: Eeep!

Duo: Why is everyone copying me?

Quatre: ::hugs the poor helpless nurse again:: I love you!

Not-so Poor and Helpless Nurse: ::Is actually Dorothy:: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Quatre: EEP! ::dies of Dorothy's eyebrow exposure::

Duo: They're at it again! MY word!

Quatre: I love you too! ::hugs Duo::

Duo: That would scare the heck out of me if I didn't think I had female hormones and am mad

over something incredibly stupid!

Heero: Shoot me? Please?

Duo: Teehe, He-Chan you're so cute when you plead to me murdered.

Heero: That's just wrong..

Dr Bob: What the hell is going on here? Why did he eat my shoe and why is the nurse making out

with the blonde kid and why has that Asian kid only said injustice?

Quatre and the Not-so Poor and Helpless Nurse who is actually Dorothy: ::are making out o.o::

Wufei: Injustice!

Dr Bob: And more importantly, why was my name Bill in the beginning and now its Bob?

Heero: To make up for the mistake the author made in the other fic.

Duo Jr.: ::bites Heero::

Quatre: AHH! SAVE ME! NECROFELIAC!

Heero: DAMNIT DUO!

Duo: What did I do this time? ::teenage female hormones that Duo doesn't really have kick in::

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Relena: ::runs in:: Oh my, like, gosh! (x.x Prep, ne?) You guys lost me back there! You must

have been SOOOO worried!

Wufei: ::snorts injusticefully::

Trowa: ::eats Relena's shoe::

Duo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!1 Ooooh! Look! A one!

Heero: I'm serious. Does anyone have a gun?

***

It was short but, oh well! :P

:D Eat purple moon cheese every second Tuesday of next week!


	5. And they'll continue eating it

:/ Just a few FAQ

Why oh why oh why is Trowa eating peoples shoes?

¬¬ Well Duh! X.x Yeah I'm sure that made sense. O.o For some reason, I give Trowa a weird case of munchies, like in my fic 'omae o korosu sunshine' he eats the mail

How the Hell did you come up with this?

x.x I didn't do it all by myself. My friend helped with the first two chapters, then I took over. First today XD TOMORROW YOUR SPAGGETTI!

Why does Wufei keep saying injustice?

Well because He's Wufie o.O

Why cake?

-.-; Well DUH! :P As if that isnt OBVIOUS!

Wait Do you not like Relena or something?

o.O Nope. Im not a Relena Basher. XD I BASH EVERYONE!

Why Is Dorothy A Nurse?

:P Because she wanted to make out with Quatre. Yeap. Don't ask me how she knew, but she went through doctors school and got a job at that particular hospital as a nurse because she knew someday that she get to glomp Q-Man

Why does Duo keep calling Heero Hee-chan?

x.x Because Hilde thinks 1x2 is cute! Yesh she does! :P Splook

What makes Hilde-chan happy?

*-* Caaake! ^^ And when people write in the reviews that they LOVE ME! XD BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN OF CAKE AND STUPID PEOPLE. O.o Muah.

So, whats next?

Rabid Cheerleaders

How do Quatres little animal friends talk?

@_@ MAAAGIK!

Why does Quatre start to hug trees?

XD Because If you make someone famous a tree hugger in a fic, the Arbor Day Foundation pays ya fifty bucks per review!

@_@ Really!?

Nah X.X AHH DON'T BEAT ME!

Why am I even reading this?

Got me there

Why are you even writing this?

:/ Because no one reads this fic any more and Im not done with the next chapter so this way I can update so people will read.

:P CHEATER!

¬¬ Eh, bottle it! (Get it? :D Bottle it? Cake in bottles? Not can it? BOTTLE IT!? -.-; Yeah I know I know leave me alone)

Why again rabid cheerleaders?

o.O Betause

^^ Hey got any suggestions? E-Mail them to me. X.x either those, or send me more FAQ's

You can reach me at:

THE REAL HILDE@aol.com

EnzeruNoShakaku@aol.com

IfeIIdownouch@aol.com

M0rbLdg0thchLck@aol.com

WindStarsAndWave@aol.com

DeathAngleAC195@aol.com

Xinoehp@aol.com

Julia_of_shadows@yahoo.com

:/ Enjoy!

XD Anyone who E-Mails me at all of them gets to be in my fic! -.-; Yeah I know you don't care

Look, Ma! I can speak Pennsylvanian! Yinzes come back now, yinz hear?


End file.
